Moo!
by HamClover
Summary: Just a cute (And rather pointless) fic I wrote a while back. For those fans of my fics, this one will make you smile!


Moo  
  
By you know who- HamClover  
  
June 23, 2003  
  
This is a funny little fic that I think you'll enjoy. I just watched the new episode Clubhouse Intruders and you'll notice this fic is quite similar to the ep. But I didn't copy. I'm no copy cat! =^__^= Oh and before I forget, the title (If you have already noticed,) Is a little, well, um, odd. Yea, that's what I thought! And as usual, my made up characters are in this fic, blah blah blah.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was a late summer evening at the Clubhouse. The hams had just saved Laura from failing her final exam and everyone thought they were done for the day. Not. Stan was the first one who left. Noel had a date with Hillary! *winks* He waved goodbye to everyone and shut the door behind him. Sandy took a sip of her tea and coolly said, "I don't know why, but I, like, have a feeling Stan will come back," Ironically, Stan came rushing back into the Clubhouse panting. Everyone stands up quickly. Sandy gives Celeste, who was sitting next to her, a high five. "Ha!! Boo-ya! I'm right!" She shouts. "Stan what's wrong?" Boss asks. "D, d, dude! There's a *pant* huge, cat outside! It's blocking the exit!" Stan sighs. "Oh great, well at least it isn't those dumb Chickys!" Boss murmurs as he heads out to "get rid" of the cat. Oxnard grabs Boss. "Don't go! Who knows what c, c, cat it may be!!" He whines. "Oxnard! It's just a dumb cat! No biggie!" Mable walks up to Boss and Oxnard and peeks out the door. "I dunno, Oxy may be right. Who knows, it's prolly that stupid kitty Gaki!" She mumbles. Oxnard lets go of Boss. "Well if it's that darned cat then we have a problem." Boss says. Mable turns to him and mumbles, "It is." "Great," Maxwell shuts his book and glances out of the door window. "Well, we could use a distraction to get Gaki away." (Gaki is a stupid and annoying cat who always bugs the ham-hams just to let you know) "Good idea!" Hamtaro adds. Maxwell scratches his chin. "But who should be the decoy. hmmm." Howdy, thinking everyone was looking at him, scrambles out of the ham's sight and hides behind Dexter. "If yer looking at me, don't!" Howdy whines. "They're not looking at you Howdy!" Dexter snaps. "Oh," Hitoshi was sitting behind Howdy and was too busy playing her little Ham-Tendo (Oh I love that! The hamster's Nintendo!) to notice that everyone was staring at her. "Hey, um, Hitoshi," Boss says. Hitoshi presses pause on the game and looks up at everyone. "Uh, why is you guys looking at me weird?" (Hitoshi talks weird,) Hitoshi asks. "Do you want to play tag with Gaki?" "Oh! I love tag!" "Okay, you're It." "Yay! .. Wait, y, you mean, I'm a, *gulp*" Hitoshi begins. Everyone nods. "D, d, d, d, d, d, d, d, d," "Spit it out!" "DECOY!?" "Yea, just get that crazed feline away from the exit!" "Oh boy. Yippee." A few minutes later, the hams push Hitoshi out of the Clubhouse. They put a cat- nip back over her and ripped holes so she could see and breathe. "Man! I look like a weird hamster wearing an old cat-nip bag!" Hitoshi whines. Celeste and the others peek out from the door. Celeste walks out and gives Hitoshi a teasing pat on the back. "Just get the cat away from the Clubhouse!" "Fine, but," "But what?" "Gaki left." Everyone but Hitoshi falls anime style. After a second, Hitoshi shrugs and says, "Okie dokie! Ima going home then! Bye bye!" And still wearing her cat-nip costume, Hitoshi walks off.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Lol, that was just a cute little fic, y'know, me thinks that was my shortest fic ever! *streamers and confetti fall from the sky* Yay! Let's par-tay! All Ham-Fans invited to HamClover's shortest fic party!!!!!! The party will be in a ba-zillion years! Ummmm, when will that be? *looks at watch* Hmmm. Pooie, nevermind. :p HamClover, over and out!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
+__moo__+ 


End file.
